


Always

by OurLoneliness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLoneliness/pseuds/OurLoneliness
Summary: Severus traced his finger along Draco's red lower lip, who was watching him intently, mouth open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My language isn't English but I thought it would be more convenient, so if there is any error or suggestion let me know in the comments, thanks.

Severus traced his finger along Draco's red lower lip, who was watching him intently, mouth open. He left the touch with a sigh and closed his eyes, gathering his foreheads. Draco laughed low, pleased.

This boy is _his everything_. 

He went down to leave small chaste kisses on the creamy pale skin of his lover's neck, making him shudder slightly, still sensitive.

Draco takes his face and kisses him deeply and slow. Takes a portion of soft jet-black hair and the potions master briefly breaks the kiss with a gasp, reacting to the touch. The boy exerts pressure on his legs that lie open, hooked to the other's and moans light and sharp in the kiss, a sweet sound almost inaudible.

Tongues coil making noises of collision and detaching, while the delicate rythm turns them both red until they separate to breath.

The drak haired man watches him flushed and with his lips swollen, half-opened with a smirk. His blue-gray eyes with a relaxed expression, the sun shines on his hair. He caresses the silvery strands of silk.

"How beautiful you are." comments Snape, surrendered.

"Am I?"

"Mhmm."

Draco closes his eyes and smiles radiant, genuine.

Because this man is _his everything._

Snape smiles at him trying to control his altered heartbeat, kisses his cheek loudly and turns them around, leaving Draco on the top now.

"Don't tell me you didn't know...?"

"It's just nice to hear It from you"

Severus covers Draco's back with the messy white sheet.

"You don't know how blessed I feel to have you, Severus" Murmured the blond one on his neck.

"I still can not believe that you chose me" he pauses "and decided to stay, after all this time"

Draco smiled on a superficially kiss.

"Always."


	2. Plus

"They should already be here... lunch is getting cold," said Narcissa.  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think so," Eileen answered somewhat uncomfortably and with a funny tone.   
  
"Yes, I don't think so. Just heat it with your wand" Answered Lucius, and Eileen looked away trying to contain a laugh. Narcissa covered her smile. "...What do you mean?" He asked fearing the answer, suspicious.  
  
"Well, judging from Draco's screams that woke me up early this morning" Narcissa laughed at Eileen's comment.   
  
"Enough information, stop right now." said Lucius covering his ears. "I do not want to remember old ... _accidents_ ..." He added "And for your information, also to _Your Son_ apparently does not work the _silencers, _do they?"   
  
"Ohh, it seems like I'm not the only one meddling at inopportune moments, huh?."  
  
"We're sorry for giving you the room next to Severus's, dear. We can offer you another further one if you like to."   
  
"Or we could try to teach Severus the good use of silencers" commented the man, annoying "Or, we could send Severus to another part of the house to keep him away from my son, until he is formally able to _share the bed_."   
  
"Come on, Lucius, they're already engaged. Until they move together to their own home, I think we have to give them privacy" she joked with Eileen.  
  
"Salazar's! I'm leaving. Eileen, in case they deign to appear today, leave a message to my _dear friend Severus_: do no-"  
  
"Don't, Lucius. Sit back down now, we'll wait." He obeys slowly, with a grimace of disgust.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you've said it... your son is not the only noisy one" Both woman laughed loudly "Ohh and don't worry, sure you'll can tell him that yourself.  
  
"Good Morning." they all heared, followed by a softer "hi". The taller man put on a defiant smile of satisfaction, directed especially at the man with the red face watching their holding hands and then stared at him. Severus, without break the eye-contact, holds his arm at the boy's waist and kissed his temple before leaving him to take their respective seats. Draco, seeing that only women responded, turned to his father.

"It's everything alright?"

Lucius forced a smile and nodded a little while filling a glass of wine and taking his silverware.

"Don't worry, Draco. He's fine, just jealous because you got yourself a new daddy."

A fork fell on the older blond's plate, at the same time as his jaw and a pair of scandalous laughs. Quite fun lunch this was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was boring :)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the hell did I just write. I just love the pairing and need more nice stories ♡


End file.
